


i gotta bed (with your name on it)

by hischiers



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Arguing, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, M/M, actually no its more like:, janky bed sheets as a plot device, sex that kinda comes out of nowhere oops, unbetaed because i live that yolo life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischiers/pseuds/hischiers
Summary: at this point, any attempt at making the bed is long abandoned. both boys are standing on opposite sides of the room, seconds away from another stupid fight that travis really doesn’t have the energy to deal with. “fuck you.” he says instead, and moves to leave nolan’s bedroom.“fuck me yourself you coward.” nolan mutters.





	i gotta bed (with your name on it)

**Author's Note:**

> dude there's not enough teeks/patty fics on here and this hardly qualifies as one but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title taken from the song "bed" by areola grand and ninki minjaj
> 
> also shoutout to starsnet (especially em) for inspiring this ily guys

**patty** **• 9:29pm** **  
** come downstairs its an emergency

**patty • 9:31pm** **  
** please bro im begging you

**patty • 9:35pm** **  
** dude i cant get the sheets on my bed please

**teeks • 9:36pm** **  
** nolan are you fucking kidding me

**patty • 9:36pm** ****  
please bro im struggling   
_ seen 9:36pm _

 

* * *

 

 

“it’s not that fucking hard man.” nolan says, and tk wants to punch him. 

they’ve been at it for fifteen fucking minutes, trying to get the stupid fitted sheet fixed on nolan’s dumb bed, with no success. and like, it should  _ not  _ be this hard — but nolan’s a dumbass who apparently doesn’t know how to buy the right size sheets and of  _ course  _ he drags tk down with him. 

“if it’s  _ not that fucking hard _ why am i up here helping you, asswipe.” he retorts, tugging a corner of the bedding down onto the corner of the mattress only for it to snap back up across the bed. “fuck!  _ fuck  _ this, nolan you  _ moron _ .” 

“woah, woah, woah, what the hell did  _ i  _ do?” nolan has the audacity to ask, and tk has to put his hands into his pockets to keep them from balling into fists. “ _ you’re _ the one who can’t get the stupid corner on the bed—”

“dude, shut the fuck up right now i  _ swear to god _ i am this close to punching your rosy ass cheeks—”

“shut the fuck up about my cheeks you hick.” nolan spits.

at this point, any attempt at making the bed is long abandoned. both boys are standing on opposite sides of the room, seconds away from another stupid fight that travis really doesn’t have the energy to deal with. “fuck you.” he says instead, and moves to leave nolan’s bedroom. 

“fuck me yourself you coward.” nolan mutters, which—

“ _ what? _ ” 

“i  _ said _ , fuck me yourself. coward.” 

and. tk really shouldn’t be considering this. because it’s nearing ten thirty on a thursday, and also because they have a game tomorrow, but mostly because it’s patty, and he’s probably just joking around, being an asshead per usual, but.

“fine.” he says nonchalantly, as if his brain isn’t running wild at a thousand miles per hour. “take your shirt off.”

“what?” nolan stutters out, like he  _ hadn’t  _ just propositioned tk. 

“take your shirt off. that’s kind of how this works, dumbass.” 

nolan stops for a second to think, or at least tk  _ thinks  _ he’s thinking. he really wouldn’t be surprised if patty’s head is just sort of empty, maybe a few tumbleweeds rolling around— or it’s just full of fuzzy television static. he smiles briefly at the thought before nolan interrupts it. 

“okay, but how about if you take  _ your  _ shirt off.” he says, so tk pulls his ugly yellow sweatshirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. and nolan just kind of— stares, for a minute. “dude,” he whispers, after a while.

“ _ dude _ ,” tk mimics, taking a few careful steps closer to where nolan is standing. “are we doing this, or not?”

“i mean… yeah.” nolan says, and before tk knows it, they’re kissing, and—

and it’s really good. great, even— a lot better than he imagined kissing his best friend ever would be. their mouths slot against each other’s perfectly, and when tk gets his fingers tangled in nolan’s hair and just,  _ pulls _ , the sound that comes from him is almost too hot, too much. 

“can you— can you take your shirt off now?” tk asks, once the first kiss is broken and he fights the temptation not to immediately chase it with another. nolan laughs, and his breath against travis’s cheek makes him shiver. 

“yeah, yeah, i got you.” he replies. and it’s really not tk’s fault that once the shirt is off he just kind of— attacks nolan. his hands roam up and down his back, his ribs, his chest, and he presses his lips eagerly against the sharp jut of exposed collarbone. 

nolan moans again, and tk is suddenly very aware of his dick, really hard and insistent in his sweatpants. he pulls away long enough to whisper in patty’s ear. “dude make the bed, like, right now.”

he laughs again, and this time tk can feel it throughout his entire body. “fuck the bed.” nolan mumbles. 

and that’s how tk ends up on nolan patrick’s couch, receiving the best fucking blowjob he’s had in his life.

* * *

 

 

**teeks** **• 7:18am** **  
** i think ur gonna need to buy some new sheets fucktard

**patty • 7:19am** **  
** error 280: the number you are trying to reach is no longer in srevice

**teeks • 7:22am** **  
** you spelled service wrong

**teeks • 7:22am** **  
** srevice

**patty • 7:25am** **  
** fuCK YOU

**teeks • 7:49am** **  
** fUcK mE yOuRsElF yOu CoWaRd

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me about hockey on tumblr!!! (@tsegs)


End file.
